Implausible
by THECURSOR
Summary: Wesley and Drusilla, a match made in heaven.


Implausible  
By THECURSOR  
  
Note: This is sort of a sequel to Blood, Guts, and Roses but there's nothing in it that you can't read without reading the other story.  
  
2 Note: I'm rewriting my first couple Fics and resubmitting them.  
  
I own none of this stuff please don't sue  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Part One  
  
"So English, you need a ride home?"  
Gunn looked at his friend, Wesley, slumped in his chair. Over the past couple of days he had seemed to drop further and further into depression. It hurt to see him like this.  
"No, I'm going to just walk home tonight" Wesley didn't even look up.  
***********************************  
"Naughty doors, being locked for mommy." Drusilla muttered as she looked at the closed nightclub. She had liked this one because there was always a large crowd and plenty of blood.  
Plus it reminded her of a big tea party. She liked tea parties.  
"The King of Cups will be very cross that we can't celebrate his birthday." Dru pulled her favorite doll, Miss Edith, a little closer and started walking away from the club. How dare they cancel her fun.  
You should go down that alley  
Miss Edith's voice filled the insane vampire's head with her familiar whisper.  
All sorts of fun will come of it  
Drusilla smiled and turned down the alley.  
***********************************  
Wesley tightened his coat around himself in an attempt to keep the wind away. It was uncommonly cold this week in LA and frankly that wasn't helping his mood. His depression was setting deeper into his soul.  
It all started when Virginia broke up with him and it seemed to go down hill from there. His parents thought he was a joke, his friends didn't understand. His whole life was going to hell and there was nothing he could do about...  
"Why who is this?"  
The demon was nearly eight feet tall. It was huge, with long sharp claws and sharp fangs. Wesley started to slowly move backwards. If this thing wanted him dead there was very little he could do about stopping it. It was standing in the middle of the alley holding out its huge arms, blocking his path." All that pain," The demon smiled, "So sad."  
"N-Now see here!" Wesley started looking around for something to use as a weapon "I'm not looking for a fight."  
It raised one giant clawed hand. "Neither am I."  
A flash of light emanated from the thing's hand and burned into Wesley's eyes, blinding him momentarily. When his sight returned he found that the creature had disappeared but his voice remained. "Trust me you'll thank me later."  
Wesley was confused, nothing felt different. He seemed okay.  
He was just about to rush back to Angel's when a small dark haired thing came flying through the air and landed directly on top of him. It took Wesley a few minutes to figure out what was going on, then the petite creature started to kiss and rove it's hands over his chest.  
"Wesley! My beloved Wesley!" Drusilla cooed, "I thought that big, nasty demon had hurt you!" The ex-Watcher was beside himself with shock. "DRUSILLA!?" What in the hell was going on? Was this real? "Drusilla...um what are you doing?"  
"Why, Drusilla is showing her little Wesley-bear how much she loves him."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Part two  
  
"So how exactly did this happen?"  
Angel was trying not to laugh, as Drusilla seemed to climb all over Wesley showering ever inch of him with kisses. Wesley didn't find it as amusing. "I DON'T BLOODY KNOW! This demon just appeared and this happened." The Ex- Watcher was trying desperately to keep his cool as Drusilla touched him.  
Everywhere.  
"Angel could you please..." Angel made a `No Way' sign with his hands, "Oh no!" He chuckled, "I couldn't control her when I was evil." While they were talking, Dru seemed to tighten her grip on certain parts of Wesley's anatomy.  
It was making him very uncomfortable.  
"Drusilla please stop touching me like that!" This was insane. Sure he was lonely,  
but not this lonely! The Vampiress smiled "But I need my Wesley now!" She purred "It has been so long." That was all Wesley needed to get pushed over the edge. "Damn it, Woman. I am..." Angel grabbed Wesley's mouth with his hand before he could finish that sentence. "Umm Dru?" Drusilla lifted her head to look at Angel. "Yes, Daddy?" Angel flashed his best parental look "Why don't you and Ms. Edith go play while the men talk, okay?"  
Dru smiled "Okay. Can I play with the baby?"  
Angel cringed. There was no way he was letting an insane killer near his child "No, The baby is too tired for that right now."  
Drusilla just smiled blankly "Okay." She said, then trotted of to play on the floor.  
Angel's expression went grave as he looked at Wesley. "Look, all joking aside, I don't think you should do anything to upset her until we know more." Wesley looked at Angel in confusion. "Why?" He said.  
Angel looked over at Drusilla "Dru once tried to seduce a stable boy in South Hampton. He called her ugly." Angel shuddered, "They found pieces of him all over Ireland."  
Wesley went pale.  
***************************************  
Cordelia put her key into the lock at the Hyperion Hotel. She still had no idea why Angel would call them out here so early. Beside her, Gunn and Fred yawned. It was still dark out and none of them wanted to do anything but crawl back into bed.  
As they walked through door they were greeted by one of the weirdest sights they'd ever seen.  
"Could you two get her off me."  
A pale, dark-haired woman was straddling Wesley, trying desperately to get the poor man's clothes off. Cordy recognized the woman instantly.  
"Oh my God! Drusilla!" Cordelia reached into her purse and pulled out a crucifix, "You stay away from me you...you, well I guess Vampire would be the best thing to call you. But that's not the point." She looked up the stairs and called out, "ANNNNNGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEELLLLLL! GET YOUR UNDEAD ASS DOWN HERE!"  
A very groggy and tired looking Angel walked slowly down the stairs, "Oh you guys are here, that's great." He eyed his child on the floor, "Oh and Dru's up." Angel flinched when he saw the crucifix, "Geez, watch where you aim that thing!"  
The room was suddenly filled with sound as everyone started talking at once.  
"Cordy, I think you're over reacting!"  
"Quick someone get a stake or something!"  
"Would someone get her off me!"  
"Nasty crosses. They make my head hurt. Please make it stop Wesley."  
"PLEASE BE QUIET!" Everyone snapped to attention as Fred's shrill scream filled the air. Both she and Gunn had been standing off to the side, confused, tired, and annoyed. "Now," Gunn said, "Could some one tell us who this chick is and why she wants to get English over here out of his pants?"  
*************************************  
Deep with in the basement of Wolfram and Hart, The assassins waited for the operation to begin. The looked over the pictures of there target.  
Drusilla  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Part three  
  
Drusilla smiled from the floor of the darkened basement. At her wrists, the shackles that Angel had slapped on her rattled as she brushed her doll's hair with a little pearl comb she always kept with her. She hummed as she thought about how wonderful her life was. Not since before she was turned had she felt this content and it was all because she had found the perfect man.  
Wesley Wyndam-Price  
She remembered when she first met him. It was Paris in the springtime, they were both touring the Louvre and they both walked into a special showing of Dali's best works at the same time. Their eyes met across the room and it was love at first sight. He invited her to go on a picnic lunch in the park and from that point on they spent every day together, going on boat rides, making love in doorways. It was wonderful. Then, he knelt down on one knee and proposed his hand in marriage. Then she accepted and....  
NO NO NO It was the stars. The were talking to her through the daylight  
You are being lied to They said  
Someone is deceiving you She doubled over in pain as another vision split her head. The stars were trying to tell her something.  
Nasty people want you to play with the Englishman and then cut you open. You have to stop them  
Oh, but how do that, little stars? How do I make the nasty people go away?  
Kill Wesley, make all the naughty lies go away.   
No, I could never do that! I love him!  
No, you don't.   
Yes, I-I do! I DO! I don't want to talk to you anymore!  
Deep in panic, Drusilla hugged her doll close to her breast. She tried desperately to shut out the visions she had.  
As she sat there, she began to feel sleepy.  
************************************  
While everyone else was following up on different leads, Wesley sat in his office paging through his demonic texts looking for the creature that did this to him. How could anyone find this amusing? When Angel had found out he started laughing at him. Like he was a joke. When everyone else found out what had happened to Drusilla, they all rolled their eyes. Poor, helpless little Wesley, they must have thought, in trouble again.  
It wasn't fair that these sorts of ridiculous things always had to happen to him. He had come so far from his days as a hapless and cowardly Watcher for this sort of thing to happen now. He was not some silly sidekick! He had a purpose! He contributed! He... was suddenly feeling very sleepy.  
************************************  
Gavin Park looked at his watch and then back at the assault team. "The gas should be taking effect," he said to the team leader, "Prepare to acquire the targets."  
Everything was going according plan.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Part four  
  
Silence flooded the boardroom as the senior partner stood up and spook. "I would like to hear a progress report on Special Project 2547."  
A gray haired man in his middle forties spoke up, "Gavin Parks project? I believe I can bring you up to speed, sir." The Partner gazed threateningly at the man "I wished to be informed not `Brought up to speed'." He said sternly, "Or should I find someone more respectful?"  
The man adjusted his tie nervously and stood up "As you all know, The birth of Connor, Angel's son, caught us all by surprise. We quickly attempted to correct our failure by researching demonic births, what we came up with will surprise you."  
  
He touched a button on a remote control and a flat screen TV lowered down from the ceiling. On the screen was a picture of a ratty document that looks thousands of years old.  
  
"This is the Bright Child Prophecy. According to this, Seven children will be born from strange unions, marriages that would not normally occur. They will led into battle by an unearthly man in black against the forces of darkness. Connor is one of those children." The senior partner nodded in understanding. "That would be an obstacle."  
"Yes sir it would, luckily we may have found a loophole. Mr. Gavin Park, the lawyer who found the prophecy, believes that by breeding of one of these children and taking the baby under our wing, we'll be able to stop any future problems before they happen." The partner's eyes narrowed, "And how is this breeding program progressing?"  
The man sighed "It could be better," when the Partner's eyebrow raised, his breath caught in his throat and he quickly tried to cover himself, "But we may have a handle on it!"  
"Do tell."  
"We hired a demon to perform a lust spell on Angel's "childe", Drusilla. She was to breed a baby with a very, prominent Navy Seal currently in our employ, unfortunately things didn't go as planned. The demon we hired was actually working with another demon named Whistler, he's an agent for the "Powers That Be". They conspired together to make sure the prophecy comes to completion."  
"That's unfortunate."  
"Yes, it is sir, The demon not only performed a LOVE spell instead of a lust spell, but also chose an ally of Angel's to impregnate her." A picture of Wesley flashed on the screen.  
  
" However despite our setbacks, the project is back on track. Both of the lovebirds are safely tucked away in isolation and we are awaiting conception."  
The senior partner spoke in even tones, "What will happened after that?"  
The man smiled confidently "After we have obtained a fertilized embryo, we will remove it from the mother and take it to a facility where it will be allowed to grow into our very own Bright Child." He smiled again, "As for the parents...  
...they will be terminated"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Part five  
  
"My Wesley, wake up my Wesley." A soft, feminine voice called out to him. Wesley smiled in happiness. She was back, the only girl he'd ever truly loved was back! He whispered her name breathlessly "Virginia..."  
"WHAT!?"  
Wesley's eyes snapped open. That was not her voice! Lying on top of him with a look of concern was Drusilla. "Who is Virginia?" Looking past her, He saw the rocky ceiling and cave like surroundings of the room he was trapped in.  
"Where are we?"  
Drusilla just pouted and crossed her arms like a child "Who's Virginia?"  
"Blast it I don't have time for this!" He said as he leapt from the bed, "Where are we?"  
"WHO IS VIRGINIA!?"  
"SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND YOU STUPID BINT!" he screamed. He regretted it instantly. A look of rage and pain crossed the vampire's face and for a moment Wesley was sure he was a dead man. But then her face softened, her eyes began to water, her lower lip trembled and she began to cry.  
Very loudly.  
"My Wesley doesn't love me!" Drusilla cried burying her face into the pillows of the bed.  
"Oh bloody hell!"  
********************************  
It turned that they were indeed in a cave with two levels. The first one was sparsely decorated with a table and four chairs inside of a small kitchenette. There was also a large, surprisingly comfortable bed.  
ONE BED.  
It also had a door, but it never opened.  
The cellar below it had a dirt floor, a bathroom, and boxes and boxes of supplies. There were candles, food, some books, and even a freezer full of blood. It was actually like a small home.  
Wesley hated it.  
In the coming days, he spent most of his time in the basement, digging away at the dirt floor with a chair leg, trying to see if he could get anywhere. He couldn't stand being in the same room as Drusilla any more because she had begun to play house. Whenever he came up from the basement, she would be in the kitchen cooking something.  
  
Or more likely burning something.  
  
She'd smile blankly and ask him how his day at work went!  
But the nights were the worst. Whenever Wesley tried to go to sleep, Drusilla would crawl into bed totally naked and press her body against his.  
That was usually when he went downstairs and slept in the bathtub.  
************************  
After what felt like weeks, Wesley gave up on digging anywhere. It was hopeless. He climbed the ladder from the basement to the second floor wearily expecting to hear Dru's annoying prattle. But he didn't. Instead all he found was her sleeping form slumped in a chair, two cold plates of food, and two dwindling candles lighting the room.  
For the first time since he met her, Wesley saw her as something other then a vampire. She was just a woman, a girl really. Sick, twisted, and surprisingly naive. He felt sorry that she had been forced to spend eternity like this. Insane. Broken.  
Beautiful.  
Wesley shook his head. Where had that come from? Obviously, the captivity was starting to get to him.  
Drusilla stirred and smiled in her sleep. She sighed and released a small snore making Wesley smile.  
Then she whispered to him without opening her eyes. "Wesley?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you love me?"  
"No." and for the first time, it hurt him a little when he said that.  
He picked her up in his arms. He laid her in the bed before taking off his shirt and lying down beside her. For some reason, Wesley didn't feel like sleeping in the bathtub.  
*********************************  
It was half way through the night when it happened. Neither of them knew why. Wesley leaned over in the bed and put his arms around the mad vampire. Drusilla opened her eyes and looked at him. They leaned towards each other and slowly their lips met in a small chaste kiss.  
  
There was a small electrical shock, like static, and Drusilla felt a fog in her brain clear. Something suddenly felt different about the world. For the first time in a long time  
  
She felt innocent.  
  
When they broke apart, Wesley found himself grasping at the ties on Dru's gown, delicately trying to clear a pathway to her pale skin. He had almost succeeded when there was a loud bang on the door.  
The door slammed open as Angel burst through armed to the teeth and looking mad as hell. "Wesley! We're here too..."He stopped talking and stared at the scene in front of him,  
The bed, the candle lit dinner on the table,  
the half-naked Wesley.  
"...rescue you."  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Part Six  
  
"Drusilla, can we talk?"  
He had been dreading this conversation all the way back to the hotel.  
When Angel had burst through the door to "rescue" him, Wesley had been unable to talk to her about what happened between them. It was funny but part of him really did thank that demon for what he did, he wasn't lonely anymore. He had Drusilla. At least for those four and half weeks, that's how long they were together.  
But now he had to let her go. It was for his own safety. When the spell wore off she would be merciless killer again and he would be forced to dust her and he wasn't certain he could do that to her. Not after seeing her for what she was, a helpless girl in a vampire's body.  
"Yes, Wesley?" Her voice sounded beautiful to him, like silk put music. NO! stop thinking about how wonderful she is! This has to be done. "Dru," He took a breath, "D-do you know why you love me?"  
She nodded "Because you're the first man to see past my outside. You get beneath my skin and show me all the beauty beneath." Dru leaned closer, "I love you because you make me better."  
Wesley shook his head "But that just it, You don't love me!"  
"Yes I do!"  
"No, it's a spell. When it wears off..."  
Drusilla smiled at him looking him in the eyes, "It already has." Wesley looked at her sadly, "I know you think that but..."  
"Wesley, when you kissed me something happened. All the fake memories and voices went away went. The spell took away all the madness, it made me sane for a few hours. I just wanted to tell you before the darkness comes back that I love you and no matter how insane I get I will never hurt you or anyone else again. I want you to make me better, make me whole again and in order for that to happen I need you to stay with me."  
He didn't realize that he was crying until she reached up and wiped away his tears. He had wanted to say something but he watched the madness fall over her like a curtain and he knew that it was probably to late. At least for now.  
"Why is my Wesley crying?" she whispered, "Is it because the lions ate his burning fish? Naughty lions!" Wesley just sighed and kissed her. One day she would be sane, he swore it. But for now, he would take what he could get.  
When they pulled apart the vampiress blushed "Why, Wesley! How lovely! Miss Edith-" He laughed and silenced her with another passionate kiss.  
"Do shut up Dru."  
The End 


End file.
